1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for preventing slipping of crutch tips, cane tips, walker feet tips, and/or tips of other similar support devices. More particularly, this invention provides a support device comprising a side-wall vented tip configuration for relieving pressure buildup to prevent the support device tip from hydroplaning sideways on a wet, icy, or otherwise slick surface. A corresponding method of preventing slipping of a support device tip is also provided.
2. Related Art
Crutches, canes, walkers, and other similar support devices have been used for many years by numerous individuals in need of motive assistance and physical support. When an individual utilizes such a device for motive assistance, it is critical that the physical support provided by the device is steadfast during operation of the device, so that the individual can safely rely on the assistance of the device without risk of injury. Reliable support is especially important when the support device is employed on wet, icy, or otherwise slick surfaces because such surface conditions may cause the tip of the support device (hereinafter referred to interchangeably as a crutch tip) to slip sideways causing the user of the device to lose balance and fall possibly leading to injury. Many different crutch tips have been provided to help prevent slipping. However, none of the known tips have adequately alleviated the slipping problem. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved crutch tip device.